Scavenging
Scavenging is the act of searching abandoned buildings and other places for food, supplies, weapons, ammunition, or other necessities. This is possibly the least hazardous of the three main ways of gathering supplies, the others being Raiding and Looting. Tools of Scavengers Although there are some items that survivors should carry on them at all times when outside their safe zones (weapons, ammo, etc.), there are a few things that scavengers should make absolutely sure they have. Bags Bags are a crucial, and often overlooked, tool of a successful scavenger. Bags are necessary for a scavenger to bring back more than a few handfuls of supplies, and are often what separates a scavenger from a scout. Duffel bags and large backpacks are ideal because they hold a lot and are easy to carry. But in a pinch, any bag will do. If reduced to using plastic shopping or garbage bags be sure to double them up to improve durability, and tie the handles once the bags are full. Light Sources We often take electric light for granted, and forget how dark the inside of a building can be without it. Even during the daytime in buildings with large windows, the sun provides little light. Naturally, a successful scavenger would do well to provide his or her own light. Flashlights are the best choice for scavengers, since they were designed to search for things in the dark, but lanterns are useful as well in the sense that they can light up an entire room. Headlamps can also keep you hands free, but are not as easily pointed. They also pinpoint your head to anyone who care to aim a firearm at you. Vehicles When trying to gather a large amount of supplies from a potentially high-yield place, such as a grocery store, a vehicle can be a blessing to scavengers. Not only does it save you the trouble of carrying the loot back to the base, it also allows you to make multiple trips into the building. Simply park the car outside, go in, and start filling your bags. When they're full, simply go outside, unload the goods into the car, and go back for more. Be warned, however, that an unsecured car full of loot parked in the street can attract unwanted attention. Leave a guard, if you have someone to spare. Pathway Markers The simple act of leaving a glowstick at every corner or drawing chalk arrows that point to the exit can save your life if you need to get out fast. Bear in mind, however, that marking your path lets others know where you are, which may or may not be in your best interest. Markers can serve other purposes as well. For instance, using duct tape or spray paint to draw an "/" over doors of rooms and buildings as you enter and as you leave. Places already looted can be identified, sparing future scavengers the wasted effort of a fruitless search. Choose your pathway markers based on the mission. If you're looting a dark office building, use symbols that show up in the dark, like reflective tape or glow sticks. If you're searching an outdoor mall, colorful chalk or paint may be a better option. Make sure your entire group knows what symbols and markers you're going to be using before the mission - it could save lives. Tool of Entrance A tool of entrance will get you inside locked buildings: *Crowbar (best used on wooden doors.) *Cutting torch (for metal doors) *Explosive *Firearm (for the most stubborn locks.) *Lockpick *The Key Scavenging a Building Scavenging is a fairly straightforward process, but no two scavenging runs will ever be quite the same. An effective scavenging team is well-coordinated and ready to improvise. Having a plan and sticking to it will help you avoid making foolish and potentially lethal mistakes. #'Recon the area'. Learn all there is to know about the target and the surrounding area. How many exits are there? Are there any nearby buildings you can escape to if things go south? How many floors are there? The smallest detail can save your life. If possible, obtain a map or blueprint of the target for study. But your main concerns should be of zombies and survivors. It should be fairly obvious if there are survivors living inside, but if you're unsure, avoid it. If you go kicking down someone's front door, they could shoot you mistaking you for bandits. Or worse, they could be bandits themselves. #'Make a plan.' As with any mission, planning is crucial. In a group setting, this rule is doubly important. Plan out the groups now, and divide up the tasks. Decide who's going to search what parts of the building, who's going to be lookout and guard the car, and what time everyone's meeting up to go home. #'Get inside'. Getting inside can be tricky if the door is locked. You can kick down the door if necessary, but it's loud and it attracts attention. This is where a skilled lockpicker really shines. Remember that if you can't go in one way, there's almost always a back door. Do not boost someone through a window to unlock the door, because then that person is trapped inside with no way out. Also, beware of burglar alarms, especially on large glass windows and doors. These make a lot of noise and attract a lot of attention. If you set off an alarm, the best thing to do is leave, and fast. #'Clear the Entrance'. Once you're inside, stay together. Avoid splitting up into groups smaller than three people. When you enter a room or area, check for zombies, then go loot. Don't forget to check your corners. In buildings that consist of a single giant room, such as grocery stores, check the entire place before you start grabbing stuff. In buildings made up of several small rooms, like apartments, you might want to go one apartment at a time instead of searching each individual room. Don't relax and start searching until the immediate area is clear. When searching for loot, grab everything you can - chances are you won't be coming back. Be careful when opening cabinets and closets - you never know what's inside. Best to keep your weapon ready. #'Encountering Zombies'. Chances are you'll come across zombies in the building. If you do, kill them, but don't let your guard down. If a few zombies got in, there could be more. If you find a lot of zombies, leave immediately. There's nothing worse than fighting hordes of zombies in a dark, unfamiliar building, and no amount of loot is worth your life. On that note, if you need to escape quickly, drop your bags. They'll only slow you down. #'Leave the building'. This is fairly straightforward. When you're ready, just leave the way you came in, but do so carefully. There could be zombies outside, or bandits waiting for you to show yourselves. Make sure everyone who came is accounted for before leaving. High priority targets Although any building is worth searching, there are a few that should be considered high-priority. Bear in mind, if they are known as high-priority, the risk of encountering zombies and/or other survivors is drastically increased. Grocery Stores Grocery stores are, of course, the go-to place for food and cooking supplies. Although everyone is likely to come here searching for food, the chances that the store has been totally emptied are slim. If you choose to go grocery shopping, do so early. Items of interest: *Alcohol *Basic medical supplies *Bottled Water *Candy, snacks, and gum *Lighters *Lights and Batteries *Matches *Non-perishable food *Pots and pans *Seeds (For growing food) *Soda *Spices *Toiletries Convenience Stores/Gas Stations Like they are today, convenience stores are a good place for quick supplies and are less targeted than Grocery Stores. However, for a much safer and more successful trip to a gas station, avoid places in the city - these stores are robbed frequently even without the threat of zombies. By driving a couple miles out of town, you're much more likely to find a well-stocked gas station. Items of interest: *Alcohol (same as above) *Bottled Water *Candy, snacks, and gum *Cigarettes (even if you don't smoke, these can be bartered and traded) *Gasoline (if you know how to safely take gasoline from a pump) *Juice and Energy Drinks *Lighters *Soda Hospitals/Medical Clinics Hospitals are almost always the first places to fall to a zombie outbreak. As a result, you are guaranteed to find zombies here. An attack on a hospital is often more trouble than it's worth, unless you or one of your party members is a skilled medical professional who knows how to make use of the equipment found there. Items of interest: *Antibiotics *Bandages *Defibrillator unit (only useful for survivors with heart conditions, and far from a sure method of resuscitation.) *Disinfectants *Epipen (In case someone has an allergy) *Painkillers *Protective Gloves, Eyewear *Surgical tools *Syringes Gun Stores & Police Stations They have guns and ammo, radios, and even riot gear for further protection. See Gun stores and Police Stations Camping/Military Surplus Stores These stores are unique in that they sell equipment geared specifically towards survival - which is exactly what you are trying to do. Much of their equipment, from heavy-duty flashlights to crank-powered radios, is designed to survive the elements and never let its user down. These stores are also some of the best places to acquire weapons. And to top it all off, these stores are often overlooked by panicking mobs during the initial outbreak. Items of interest: *Ammunition *Animal traps *Backpacks *Binoculars *Bows/crossbows *Bullet proof/Flak jackets *Camping Stoves *Canteens/Water Bottles/Camelbaks *Combat/Hiking Boots *Fishing Gear *Flashlights *Knives, Machetes, and other blades *Military Clothing *MRE's *Paracord *Propane bottles *Radios and Walkie-Talkies *Hunting Rifles *Sleeping Bags *Tactical vests *Tarps *Tents *Winter clothes Traffic Jams When large numbers of people try to escape the infected area by driving away, large numbers of cars will get stuck, sometimes even outside of citys. The people waiting then often becomes easy prey for approaching zombie horde or infected people amongst them. These traffic jams can be both a blessing and a curse. What is found there depends on the people that were running. In some cars one might find weapons or survival equipment, while in others simply nothing, either as they ran out in a hurry or took their items before running out of the car. However, most will have fuel still. Before scavenging one should be sure that the fleeing survivors have attracted the largest hordes far away. Always be aware of possible zombies stuck in cars or other places. Do not attempt to scavenge an traffic jam in urban environment. Hardware Stores In a zombie apocalypse, a hardware store is a blessing and should be a priority to scavenge. It contains nearly all the supplies necessary for base modification and an abundant trove of tools, many with a good anti-zombie ability. Many nowadays even have a little cafe. Items of interest: *Axes, Spades, Chainsaws etc. *Barbeques *Brick *Cement *Fuel (propane and gasoline from parked cars.) *Gardening/Farming tools *Hammers and Nails *Lumber *Saws *Seeds Tips *Before entering a large building/area set a time limit, using watches, sun's position etc. It is generally best to be out before dark to prevent stumbling about in an unfamiliar place. *Cans can keep food fresh for longer. Check the seal to see if air got in or anything has happened to it, shake it and listen for a sloshing sound. Also, keep in mind that when cans go bad, they swell. Generally, anything inside a non-swelled can is still good. *Nonperishable items should be your top priority. *If you encounter more than just a few zombies inside a building, get out quick. The last thing you want to do is fight inside an unfamiliar building. *Silence is golden. The noise from talking, rummaging, or dropping items can bring unwanted attention and danger. *If you plan on doing a lot of searching in a particular area, draw or find a map of it and plan where you'll go, crossing off places as you clear them. This is a handy tactic in malls or shopping centers. *Do NOT take refridgerated items. *Cooking oil has high energy per mass and can be very useful. *High strength alcohol can be used as disinfectant, antifreeze, explosive and fuel. *Drugs in general will become extremely valuable. With no more farms, labs, or factories committed to their production, individuals with access to them will quickly become rich off of the surviving drug addicts, diabetics, the sick and people who need painkillers Category:Strategies Category:Tactics